Many security camera systems employed today have wired links to VCRs, closed circuit television monitors, or computers. These systems are usually complex to set up, and are typically set up either by users experienced with some level of electronics, or professional security agencies. These systems can also be very costly.
Existing security camera systems typically consume relatively large amounts of power, and are usually not battery-powered, or if they are battery-powered, the battery life is relatively short due to the large power consumption. Some security camera systems are also configured to record at all times, rather than only when there is activity, which consumes additional power, and wastes video tape or digital recording space.
Some security camera systems use passive infrared (PIR) motion detectors to detect motion and trigger a security camera. PIR motion detectors detect radiated energy, such as energy radiated by a human or animal. PIR motion detection devices are typically costly, and have a relatively short battery life.